1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic charge image developer, a developer cartridge, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, in electrophotography, a method of forming an electrostatic charge image on a latent image holding member (photoreceptor) or an electrostatic recording member using various units, and attaching electroscopic particles called toner to develop the electrostatic charge image have been used. In the development of the electrostatic charge image, the toner and a carrier are mixed with each other and frictionally charged for applying positive or negative charges to the toner and used. In general, the carrier is widely divided into a coated carrier including a coating layer on the surface thereof, and a non-coated carrier not including a coating layer, and the coated carrier is good, when considering the life of a developer.